


Becoming

by JaciSerigala



Series: ErzaJane Drabbles [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comprehensive Piece, Drabble, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: (adj.) [of clothing] looking good on someone.





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Everything about the pair seemed hand-picked by some higher power, and they were unquestionably the most beautiful women in the guild. Possibly in the whole of Fiore. With her soft eyes that could turn into daggers if someone pressed the right button, her silky hair that seemed a magnificent display of purity, though if you looked close enough, you could see some streaks of lilac in the tendrils. And with her muscular, scarred body that only a few were privy to. Her strong demeanour that shook entire cities to their cores, at her powerful, strong and formidable reputation, and her even larger power. They were considered beautiful for very different reasons, but deep down, they knew that they were the same.

They were two scarred women, who had taken beating after ruthless beating, who had built themselves back up on hope that had more often than not let them down. After her sister died, and after her friend betrayed her. They had cried more than their fair share of tears, the had bled more blood than their bodies could contain, they had been torn down many, many times, but that was where their strength laid. Within their ability to be kind. To stand up again and again and again and again and again, after the weight of an entire tower’s worth of slaves, or two siblings’ faith and belief, had been rested unfairly upon their shoulders.

They were strong. They were survivors. And as the years went on, they would undoubtedly face more pain, but now they had someone to lean on. They had someone who knew just as much pain and sorrow.

They were scarred. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. Spiritually. They were scarred, but that was what made them beautiful. Maybe not to the world, to those who had never met them. But to those who did know them. To those few, lucky souls who had been given the privilege of seeing the demon under the angel, and the burnt child under the warrior. To their beloved guildmates. And to each other.

They were beautiful. 

Maybe that wasn’t enough in this cruel, cruel world. But their strength had manifested itself into scars that told the story of how they were alive despite whatever odds that would break a lesser man beyond repair. They were here. They were alive. They were healing.

And they won’t die next time either.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the ErzaJane Top 10 Project


End file.
